A telematics service that provides an information service in real time by combining a vehicle including cars and a communication system is known. In the telematics service, map data or Point Of Interest (POI) data for updating data of a navigation system is downloaded from the service center. In the telematics service, diagnostic information of an onboard device is uploaded to the service center. Such download and upload are performed by a radio communication module mounted on a vehicle by using a wireless network (for example, refer to JP 2010-177949).
Some radio communication devices including radio communication modules mounted on the vehicle correspond to a high speed communication such as Long Term Evolution (LTE). Some of such radio communication devices are equipped with a voice communication service Voice over LTE (VoLTE) function and a function for executing a program created by a user.